Law And Order metal gear solid crime
by emilie72793
Summary: petty much different episodes of metal gear chracters battling crime on the streets a little humor 2im going up to chapter 4 in just random things then i will really get into the story PLZ READ!
1. the begining of a long night

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE METAL GEAR CHARACTERS AND SNIPER WOLF AND EVERY ONE ELSE THAT DIED IN MGS1 IS ALIVE CUZ I FELT LIKE IT

22:00 hours Detroit

Colonel Roy Campbell enters his home and turns on the lights only to find his wife Mei ling laying on the bed in a pool of blood. Unaware of his surrondings Campbell froze for a moment but then ran out the door. He sat on the curb holding his head in his head then toke out his cell phone and called the police. A man with a husky low voice answered…

: Detroit police department this is detective Solid Snake how may I help you? (under his breath) like I care any ways…

Roy: Snake?

Snake: Yeeeaa whos this?

Roy: Colonel Campbell look my wife had been killed…

Snake: O really? Give me an adress and we will be right over.

Roy: 867 mercenary rd.

Snake: ok we will be there as soon as possible… ( the line goes dead)

The long and loud sirens were heard as campbell got up and began to walk back to his house.Not any more than 5 minutes later 3 police cars arrived stopped and began to unload. Out of one car came Snake and Meryl another car out came Sniper Wolf and raven the last car contained forensic teams. Snake and Meryl walk towards Campbell holding hands.

Campbell: Thank god … Meryl when did you begin working for the Detroit department?

Meryl: Snake got me transferred here I wanted to be near him and close to you are my father…

Snake: Yea… so what happened here?

Campbell: I walked in and she was just there dead…

Snake: Would you like to go see her to pay your respects?

Campbell: (sounding a little unconserened about the situation) I guess…

Snake looked a little suspicious as he walked away and turned around and grabbed meryl and went to sit on the police cars hood.

Snake: you don't think that maybe he has any thing to do with the murder do you.

Meryl: snake that was his wife I don't think he did plus he had no motive for it…

Snake: So what if that was his wife that means nothing its happened thousands of times before. And why would he want to pay his respects to his wife when she was laying dead in their house I think hes hiding something.

Meryl: Maybe but we havent even looked at the evidence yet so lets just wait on making an suspects…

Right after meryl said that a forensic detective walks up to the two.

Ricky: Sir we found some thing you might want to see.

Snake and Meryl: what is it?

Ricky: Please follow me…

Meryl and Snake look at each other and get off the car and follow Ricky to the body.

Ricky: The murder hasn't gotten very far…

Snake: why do you say that?

Ricky: First of all the blood around her isnt more than 1 hour old and her body hasn't stiffined.

Snake: take her to the medical exaiminer let him check it out…

Just then a tap on his shoulder was felt snake whipped around and found

Sniper wolf behind him.

Wolf: Snake you and Meryl can go home, I think we have it covered for now we will call you if there are any break throughs…

Snake: ok good night Wolf. Come on meryl lets go home.

Wolf: good night Snake, you to meryl.

Snake and meryl got into snakes car and drove off into the night.

Snake: Are you hungry Meryl?

Meryl: I could stand for a meal.

Snake: okay. ( snake finds the nearest fast food place and pulls in) this okay?

Meryl: yea its fine.

Snake gets out of the car and walks in the restaunt and begins his order half way through he hears Meryl scream and he runs out pulling his Socom from his hollister and starts to fire at the object struggling to kidnap or possily kill meryl. The person runs off snake trys to run after him but stopped as he noticed that he hadnt checked on Meryl.

Snake: DAMN … ( snake runs back to the car) MERYL?

Meryl: Snake ( gets out of the car and hugs snake) he tried to kill me!

Snake: Its ok Meryl lets go home ill make you some thing when we get home okay?

Meryl:yea okay… (meryl gets into the car and folds up her arms blankly staring out of the window and starts to cry)

Snake: Its okay meryl they wont get to you I promise you wont leave with out me beside you.

Meryl: thanks snake…(meryl then leans against snakes' arm as snake put his arm around her and pulled her close to him)

Snake: I love you meryl…

Meryl: I love you to Dave…

As snake held Meryl she drifted off to sleep and snake drove back to their appartment. They arrived and snake carried meryl into the house as she began to wake up.


	2. THE kids

As snake entered the house he lowly felt around for the light switch, he found it and turned on the lights. For how small Meryl was she was heavy. He realized Meryl was awake and set her down on her feet. She walked into her and snakes room and sat down on the bed. Snake folows and sits down next to her and holds her as tightly as possible. nothing was said they just held each other. Snake handed meryl her night gown and left the room but stood out side the door to make shure nothing happenened to her. When meryl said it was ok, snake went in and got out of his uniform and laid down next to meryl and turned off the lights and held meryl. Snake stayed awake and kept his SOCOM close at hand in case of a break in. Snake couldn't help but think, is Mei Lings killer after meryl? The next day snake and meryl went to the station and found out they had to do a school apperance to a bunch of 5th graders. As they arrived snake got out of the car and helped Meryl out and they went into the school then in to the classroom.

Snake: hello kids im detective Solid Snake and this is detective Meryl Silverburgh.

Kid: WHAT KIND OF NAME IS SOLID SNAKE WHAT ARE YOU? A FAGGOT?

Snake: Now that wasn't nice for your infromation i was appart…

Kid: NO I DON'T THINK SO UR A FAGGOT!

Snake: NO IM NOT I WAS APART OF A TOP SECRET MILLITARY GROUP AND SOLID SNAKE WAS MY CODE NAME YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT FUCKER!

Kids: …………..

Meryl: That was a little funny Snake.

Snake: HELL YEA IT WAS RIGHT KIDS?

Kids: YEA REALLY FUNNY HEHE….

Snake: THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT NOW WE ARE HERE TO TALK ABOUT DRUGS AND NOT GETTING YOUR ASS SENT TO JAIL LIKE A RETARD OK?

Kids: yea…

one of the kids raises his hand

Snake: Yes?

Rian: Detective Silverburgh is hot. Are you guys going out?

Snake: yes we are why you little shit…

Rian: cuz I was going to ask her out…

Snake: … …

Meryl: … HAHAHAHAHAHAH ME GO OUT WITH HIM THAT'S FUNNY!

Snake: WAIT WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Meryl: RIAN W/E THAT'S FUNNY I WOULD BE LIKE A MINI MICHEAL JACKSON! FUCK IM NOT STUPID I PREFER MEN KEY WORD MEN WHICH MEANS PEOPLE LIKE SNAKE. NOT 11 YEAR Old BOYS!

Snake: ok then as long as your not talking about me. Any ways lets get started ok so these days there are a lot of drugs that can cause you harm can any one name off any?

Bob: My ass

Rian: Detective Meryls J LO ass!

Suzie: Detective Snakes ASS!

Snake: NO YOU DUMB SHITS though meryl does have a nice ass BUT THAT ISNT THE POINT NAME OFF REAL DRUGS NOW!

Frankie: POT

Slinko: Mushrooms

David: ectasy?

Snake: THERE WAS THAT SO DAMN HARD?

Bob: yes it was…

Snake: **twitches in rage** ….

Meryl: ok you have pissed off detective David off beyond no return.

Bob: I thought his name was detective solid snake?

Meryl: its is but David is his real name but we refer him to snake.

Class: oooooooooooooooooo

Meryl: Hold on **whispers in Snakes ear** ok?

Snake: FUCK YEA IM GETTING LAID out of no were thug n' u thug n' me starts to play from 2 pac LOOK MERYL ITS OUR SONG!

David: well this is just to fucked up.

Meryl: He always does this im used to it I was a little scared when he first did it now I think its just so damn cute!

Snake: Any ways since meryl has made a GREAT deal I have to be nice to you fuckers I can still cuse you out but not make fun of hoe damn stupid you are which just ruins it all.

Meryl: Yea so ill keep to that. Ok so what are some of these effects from these drugs.

After 2 hours more of talking cusing screaming fighting hitting spitting and acting like an ass making fun of raiden mei ling and liquid meryl and snake leave n one piece and go back to the police station. They both walk up to the chief to brief him on the happenings of course lieing to him.

Snake: Sir! All went well with the children Meryl got her self hit on so it went normal.

Meryl: shut up. punches snake in the arm softly

Chief Donald Anderson: Great! Now Mryl I heard you were almost mugged last night?

Meryl: Yea but its nothing really im ok just I want to be with snake so can I possibly have him as a partner permeantly?

Chief: Of course! But first I need you guys to do something for me…


End file.
